


Plants Bringing People Together, Always

by LostUnkownHero



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Fail Humor, Krory's Plants, Oh Ha ha ha, Yes You're Supposed To Laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From either Episode 21-22, with a slight twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plants Bringing People Together, Always

The pair of exorcists’ were stuck, trapped, grappled and groped by Krory’s flowers, the carnivorous beasts dangling them in midair.

One of them decided it was Lavi Snack Time, bit at him, gathering him within its whole mouth.

“Listen! Now calm down and just do exactly as I tell you, alright?!” Allen hollered, watching in horror as Lavi screamed and kicked within the mouth.

“You nuts?! If I calm down I’ll be—” He grunted as the plant tried crushing him in its mouth.

“Just do as I say!” Allen yelped as a stray vine slapped him across the face. “I told you! I’ve dealt with these before,” He growled. “We can beat these flowers! I saw Cross do it.”

“That’s great! Why don’t you tell me how to do that?”

“Okay, now this flower doesn’t attack humans that show it affection to them! Now start treating it like it’s a little puppy. Make it feel like you really care for it!”

“Wait Allen, are you serious?!”

“Just say ‘I love you’ you fat coward! I’ll do it too!

“Fine then!” Lavi screeched.

“I—”

“Love you!” They shouted at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, they set themselves up for this.
> 
>  
> 
> Da account too.


End file.
